halofandomcom-20200222-history
Heretic (level)
Heretic is a Halo 3 multiplayer map that was shipped on September 22, 2009 with Halo 3: ODST, as a part of the Mythic map pack. It is a remake of Midship, a Halo 2 multiplayer level.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU060509 Design The map takes place inside the Pious Inquisitor, like its predecessor. Outside of the map the player can see a fleet of s and s, all heading slowly for an unknown gas giant. On the opposite side of the map another planet or a moon of the gas giant can be easily made out. A distant star illuminates the planets and a massive orange nebula surrounds the Sun. The interior is typical of Covenant design. With dark pink walls and surfaces as well as gray colored floors and walkways. Skull The crest of the hidden skull on this level appears to be the Mark of Shame. It is located on one of the blue ledges beside the Sword platform. If you enter Monitor Mode while on the sword platform, and fly up and look to the right, the skull should be disturbingly staring at you. Strategies *It is wise to avoid rushing for the sword, largely because you are in full view of both bases and the ramps. Instead attempt to pick off the early rushers before grabbing the weapon. *Plasma grenades are abundant on this map, use them frequently. *It is optional to stick to the outer parts of the map, as the center is barely covered and susceptible to grenade throws, *Players start with plasma grenades, which can counter the sword carrier if you stick them as they lunge at you. Be careful when doing this, because the subsequent explosion may kill both of you if the attacker gets close enough. *Once again there are curved and slanted walls around the map, use them to angle in grenades. Changes from Midship *The floating platform's movement is much more limited, and it cannot shake as much as on Midship. *While still set on the same ship, the ship is in a different place. *Doorways and walkways have undergone changes to make them look much sleeker and more Covenant-like. *All the visuals have been updated. Achievements Trivia *The Assault Carriers seen outside the view ports have a Marathon symbol on each side. Another Marathon reference. *Heretic is the fifth remake/reimagination in Halo 3; the others being Last Resort, a remake of Zanzibar, Blackout a remake of Lockout, Avalanche, a remake of Sidewinder and Cold Storage, a remake of Chill Out. *In Bungie.net's Halo 3: ODST Pre-Pax Podcast, Bungie level developers stated that an event may occur on Heretic in which, after 40 to 44 hours of playing on the map, the Pious Inquisitor will arrive at Assembly. However, this Easter Egg is still questionable since it is unknown if the "Easter Egg" was legitimate or a subtle joke. Bungie Podcast: 09/03/09 *The ships seen outside the Pious Inquisitor only move back and forth, staying in place, adding greater question to the Easter Egg claimed to exist. *Just like Midship, there is a planet and a moon outside the windows. *Bungie has stated that Heretic was built off of exactly the same foundations as Midship. *There are Marathon symbols reflecting off of the curved surfaces inside the ship. *It is possible that the fleet is either Regret's fleet from Halo 2 or the Swords of Sanghelios returning to their home planets at the end of Halo 3. *Heretic is the only map in Halo 3 to have you start with plasma grenades. *The large sandy moon seen outside the map could be where Sandbox is set, and the ringed gas giant could be the same planet seen from Sandbox's surface. Sources Gallery File:Heretic DLC.jpg|An overhead view of Heretic. File:Multiplayerexperience.jpg|Note the other ship in the background. File:Hereticsystem.jpg|The planets and sun outside the Inquisitor. File:Covenant Fleet Heretic.jpg|Part of the Covenant fleet, speculated to be Regret's fleet from Halo 2. 104511674-Full.jpg|One of the Da Vinci Cubes that can be found in the Gravity Lifts on the map. 005-halo-odst-heretic_medium.jpg|A multiplayer match on Heretic heretic (1).jpg|The two bases Heretic123123.jpg|A view of the map heretic22191944.jpg|Another view of the map Videos Halo Multiplayer Maps - Halo 3 Heretic Category:Halo 3 Multiplayer Maps Category:Map Remakes